Draco and Kurt -a love story
by innerelf7
Summary: 5 years after the death of his mate, Kurt takes a teaching job at Hogwarts. so with his 10 year old son Andy in tow, they move to London. while there he meets Draco, who is the headmaster of the school. will Kurt find love again? will he find happiness with Draco and his son? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt and Draco a love-story

A/N I don't own Glee or Harry Potter. This fic is au.

Warning mentions m-preg

1 The letter

Kurt picked up the picture of his little family, (Adam, himself and their five year old son Andy.) it has been five years to the day since Adam was killed by a killing curse. Adam and his auror team were bringing in a stand off w when the wanted wizard pointed his wand at him and the curse hit Adam square in the chest. There was nothing that anyone could do. Kurt missed him so much, and so did their son.

Andy was the only thing that Kurt had left of Adam. It the happiest day of Kurt's life was when they found out that Adam was with child. Andy is the perfect mix of both of his dads'. He has Adams blonde hair and Kurt's eyes. Andy has a lot of Adams traits, like the way he smiles, and loves to sing. But Andy has Kurt's laugh. A signal tear rolled down his cheek. Kurt was brought out his thoughts when an excited ten year old entered the room.

**kurt**

"Daddy please don't cry. Papa wouldn't want you to be sad member he said he loved it when we smiled and laughed. I have a letter, a twang coloured owl brought it. The letter is for you, maybe from aunty Sue and Beth. I took the letter from Andy, opened it then began to read it.

Dear

I am pleased to inform you that you have qualified for the position of Potions Master here at Hogwarts school.

I was very impressed with the letter of recommendation from madame Sue Black. I have reviewed your qualifications and have decided along with the board of governors that you are the best for this position. I would like to meet and go over any details soon. I available on the 1st of august at eleven Am. look forward to meeting you.

Yours kinda

Headmister Draco Malfoy

I had applied when my good friend Sue mentioned that the old potions master passed on in the spring. I thought it was a long shot. But I know that I needed to make a fresh start with Andy, Wes had been there for me when I got the call about Adam. But had to move to London when his partner Elliot got transferred.

It was then that I realized that tomorrow is the 1st of august. Maybe dad and mom would be able to watch Andy for me.

"Hey kiddo go get your shoes on we are going to grandpa and gramma's for supper." i told my son. I grabbed my keys and headed to my parents.

**At Burt's **

As soon as I parked the car, Andy jumped out and run to the steps to where my dad was standing. Dad led us inside- and to sitting room.

"Andy why don't you go help nana Izzy ? I need to talk to gramps." I smiled, he run into the kitchen.

"So Kurt, how are you doing?I know this day is always hard for you."

"As always I miss him so much, but I have good news. You know that teaching job that I applied for in April? Well I got a reply today- I got the job but theres just on things have to meet with the headmaster tomorrow morning. So I was wondering if you and mom could watch Andy for me."

"We would but your mom are in meetings with the ministry all day. Theres a big case coming up through the courts in the next week." He gave a small smile. Knew what the case was and lets just say it I am glad I didn't have a seat on wizard council.

"No thats fine dad, I will have to take him with me. Maybe I will make a weekend out of it. I will send Wes a text to see if we can stay with him and Elliott. Would it be ok wifi used your flow to flow call Wes?" I ask.

"Sure Kurt, take your time, I will cover for you."dad headed to the family room. I called Wes, hopefully I would catch him before he headed to work.


	2. Headmaster Malfoy

**Headmaster Malfoy**

Warning and disclaimer same as last chapter

**Kurt**

Unfortunately Wes and Elliott wouldn't be home this weekend so I will have to find a hotel for the weekend. I just hope that Mr Malfoy would be good with me bring Andy with me for the meeting.

"Daddy are you done cause we are waiting for you at the table, and I am hungry , gamma and I made your favourite dessert." He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the dinning room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx later that night

I had taken Andy home shortly after supper as we have a very early morning. The only that will mess me up is the 7 hour time difference. We have flooded from here at 6 Am to get there on time.

"I am ready for bed, dad you haven't said were we are going tomorrow. Ohh I know we're going to see uncle Wes and Elliot." He bounced excitedly.

"No kiddo not this time. I have to talk to my new bossy got a job teaching at Hogwarts. it's the school that aunt Mel and Shea are teaching."

"Can I take my colour cube puzzle? I will go pack and get ready for bed now." Andy hugged me and run to his room.

I changed into pj bottoms the put the kettle on for my nightly tea. I made Andy a cup of warm milk- it always helped him sleep. I set every thing on the tray and headed back to the sitting room.

"Daddy, I am ready for bed and I am all packed for tomorrow. Do you think Mr Malfoy will like me?"

"I am positive he will like you. But I think it off to bed with you - we have to get up early to get there on time. Mr. Malfoy gave me the floo address in the letter." I gave my son a hug before headed to his room.

I headed to bed, I will have to up in a few short hours. I drifted off to sleep wondering what Mr Malfoy was like in person.

**Two AM**

Andy and I will need to leave in the next few minuets. "Andy hurry or we will be late!" I yell to Andy who had just come from his room.

"All ready dad. I got everything. Where are we staying?" He asked excitedly.

I will figure out that when we get there now hang on to me as was walk through the fireplace." Andy held my hand as I threw the powder into the fireplace. green flames arose as we walked through.

We were greeted by an house elf.

"Hi I was told to greet you I will go let master and miss Malfoy you are here." The elf was gone with a snap of his fingers.

A few minutes later the most gorgeous man walked in the room. He had the most beautiful eyes, platinum blonde hair and great smile- a lot like Adam's. Too bad that he was straight, as I noticed a tall blonde woman, and a small boy about year older than Andy- I presumed they were his wife and son.

"Hello You must be Kurt? And who might this handsome fellow be?" The woman asked.

" Hi I am Andy, pleased to meet you mrs. Malfoy. This is my daddy his name is Kurt." And smiled.

"Thats right.I am Mrs Malfoy, but this young gentleman is my grandson scorpius. Lets go the sitting room and why don't you take Andy and show him your room, you can tell him about all the fun he will have at Hogwarts." The blonde boy took Andy's hand and left the room.

"Pleased to meet you both. This is my son Andy. I hope that its ok that I brought him with me. I couldn't find a sitter." I ask.

" Its fine that he came with you. I know its not always easy being a signal dad." Draco winked.

I was led to a large sitting room and offered a seat. Mrs Malfoy snapped her fingers and a house-elf appeared.

"Miss Cissia be calling Misty?"

"Yes I did, please bring us tea and cookies." With a nod and a pop the elf was gone.

"I am glad you have decided to take the job as potions master. I am sure that you and Andy will like it here. Now tell me a little about yourself."the handsome blonde winked.

'Well I am a signal dad. I spent the last two years of my schooling at. Then I moved back to the USA to get my potions masters. I met my late hubby here at Hogwarts, he was a year a head of me. We married shortly after I graduated." We talked about every thing about what I would be teaching. Hearing Andy laugh was like music to my ears.

"As for housing while you are at Hogwarts, you will be staying in the Potions teachers rooms. And will have the duties of head of Slytherin house. I will needy back here by next week. Just so you can get used to things here and adjust. And its Draco, when we are out of school." He winked again.

"I think I can be here, do you know of any good hotels that I can stay at till school starts?" I ask

"Draco he and Andy could stay in the guest wing. I can have it ready by next Friday for Kurt and Andy." Cissia told her handsome son.

"Are you sure I wouldn't what to put you out."

"Oh you wouldn't be. Would he Dra?"

"No of course not I insist."

"Why don't you two go get lunch and get to know each other better. Don't worry about the boys I will watch over them." She wink at Draco.

"Sounds good to me, then I will have to find a place to stay the weekend."

"Nonsense you and and will stay here the weekend its quit clear they get on with each other. Kurt I was planning on taking Scorpius to the muggle park Disney for the days would like to take Andy as well if I may?" Cissia asked.

"Well if you'er sure, then I accept the you for allowing us to stay." I gained.

Misty please take the Hummel's' things to there spare room next to master Draco's." Cissia snapped her fingers.

Draco and headed to the floo, he took a hand of powder and called out Dove town.


	3. Truths

**Truths**

**kurt**

Draco and I walked side by side to a small coffee shop, it looked very similar to The Lima Beam back home. I found a vacant table while he grabbed lunch and coffees. Funny thing is I felt like I was meant to be here to begin with. It was like I was being pulled toward Draco, could he be? Nah I am just not that lucky. I shook the thought from my mind, when I saw him walking toward the table.

Draco talked about the changes that had been made to the school, he told me about how his husband just up and left him when he had become pregnant with his son. I in turn told him about how I had lost my Adam. As it so happen Harry Potter is Draco's best friends, Harry was the one first on the scene when Adam was killed. - small world.

We talked about our school days it turned out that he was in the same year as Adam (he was a year ahead of me).

"I think we should be heading back before mother wonders where we got to, besides its almost scorpius' bed time. We well have to apparat this time. "Draco winked as we left the little shop.

He grabbed my hand-before I could stop him. I felt a surge of our magic mixing, I was right it could be. He is a veela. I will have to talk to him when we got back. By the look on his face he felt it too. We landed just out side the manor still holding hands we walked to the door.

"Dray I have to ask you but by any chance are you a submissive Veela? I believe that you may be my true mate. I think we have bonded through just holding hands."

"I was going to ask you the same cause when we first shook hands I wanted to submit to you. But I had to be sure, because of my past. I don't want to be hurt again and I have Scorp to think about now. We should sit and talk to mother about this. Shall we go in?" He open the door and we headed to the sitting room.

**Draco**

We walked into the sitting room to find Narcissi reading a book. " Mom, Kurt and I need to talk bout something that happened when we were out." Dray said as he sat beside me.

"I know what you are about to say, I knew that this was destined to happen my son. I have known for a long time that you to were meant for each other. you know I couldn't tell you. You had to find that out on your own. Kurt I know that things haven't been easy for you or Andy but I know that you are soulmates. Let me see your wrists please." We both showed her our writs- on my wrist was small key with dray's initials at the top (key being the dominant symbol for me) on drays wrist was a lock with my initials at the top.

"Dray, Kurt you know what this means for a Veela, you won't be able to be apart for too long if you are one or both will become sick. As it is you will have to cement your bond tonight, I know you have been fighting your urges all day boys. Before you ask I a mom just knows." She explained.

"What are we going to tell the boys? What will they think? Dray began to panic.

"Dray they will be fine with it. Scorp has already taken up to role of big brother. They are curled up on Scorpius bed sleeping. I am planning on taking the boys to Disney tomorrow so you and Kurt can really bond and tell Kurt's family. Maybe invite them for supper." Smiled and called for Misty.

"Miss Cissia be needing Misty?"

"Yes could you bring us some tea and cookies please."

"Right away Miss" with a pop the elf was gone.

" I think I am going to head to bed, just remember what I said." She winked.

Kurt and finished our tea and headed up stairs, we stopped in front of my room I oped the door. I lead him to the bed. My inner Veela submitted to his, tonight I fully become his mate tonight. Its what both of us have needed.


	4. Saturday fun

**Saturday fun**

**Draco**

I was having the most wonderful dream, when I woke suddenly to a knock on the door. I got up opened the door to fined Andy.

"mr. Draco is my dad there I can't find him, he's not in his room."

"Tell you what what I will go wake up your dad and meet you downstairs for breakfast? Your dad and I have something to tell you boys, so make sure Scorp is with you." I told him not wanting to see Kurt in his birthday suit.

I closed the door and woke my love up with a kiss. "Hey my love time to get up we have some explaining to do to Andy and scorp this morning. Andy came looking for you, I told him to meet us downstairs. Here throw a pair of my sweats on we can shower after we eat." Kurt takes the sweat pants from me and puts them on. I took his hand in mine as we headed downstairs.

We entered the kitchen to find the boy eating and chat abut all the fun they were going to have. I grabbed a coffee for both Kurt and I and sat down. I was decided that I would tell the boys.

" Dad, why were you sleeping in mr Draco's room?"Andy asked with a grin.

" Well boys, It turns out that I have found my true mate. Which means that Scorp have to live with you and your dad. I hope you boys are ok with this news?"

"Dad, Andy and I kinda were hoping to be brothers." Scorp cheered along with Andy.

Mother entered the room, and both boys hugged her. "I get to have two daddys again. and that makes you my grandma, Yea!" Andy shouted. " welcome to the Malfoy family Kurt and Andy. Time to get ready to leave boys. we well see you at supper Dra. Have fun." Mom said as she left to help the boys.

**Kurt**

"It looks like we have a lot to do today. I had arrange for moving my stuff here. I know my dad and friends will help pack." I got up and made toast and fruit plate.

'If you want Kurt, you parents can stay for a few days. We have the guest house they can stay in. I have a few floo calls to make then we can head to your dads place." Dra kissed my forehead and left to his office. I placed my dishes in the sink. Misty popped in, "master Kurt there, be a floo call for you. Its a mr Elliot."

"Thank you Misty I will be right there." I told the small elf. I made my way to the floo room.

Xxxxx

I told Elliot about what had happen, he was very happy for me. He told me that Wes and him would be able to help me pack stuff up. Dra came in just as I had ended the call. "All done Babe. We can go when ever you are ready." I kissed him then we entered the fireplace.

**Meanwhile at Disney - after lunch **

**Andy**

"I can't believe that we get to be brothers Scorp. I mean its like a dream come true. I can tell that your dad makes mine so happy. Your daddy will take care of us right? I asked.

"Don't worry my dad will take care of all of us. I hope maybe one day my dad will have a baby with your dad." Scorp smiled.

"Boys, I am sure that your dads will have more kids. where would you boys like to go next, we only have time for one place before we head home." My new grandma asked.

"Can we go to the gift shop I want to get my daddy a Micky Mouse hat with rainbow ears. Daddy gave me some money. If I have enough I would like a tigger stuffy."

"Ok lets go." Grandma Cissy said as we walked over to the shop. I got what I wanted and when I put the stuff on the counter, Scorp put his pooh bear stuffy up. I heard gram say that she would pay for everything.

I thanked her as we took the bag and headed back to the car.


	5. Moving in

**5\. Moving in**

Just after kids left

**Draco.**

Kurt and I had just walked through the fireplace at his old house, we were greeted by his friend Sam and his parents. Kurt's house was a small white cottage with light blue trim. The colour reminded me of his eyes. Kurt had explained that his friends Blaine and Sam will be renting it from him while he is in England.

"Hi son, most of your things have been packed up already. Sam and Blaine were here last night, after you talked to them the only things left are your dresser and books . Sam packed Andy's things. Bye the way where is my boy?" Burt asks.

"Oh Draco's mom took the boys to DisneyLand for the day, so it will be easier to move our things in. Oh Mom,Dad this is my true mate Draco."

"I am happy to meet you Draco."Burt extend his hand to shake mine.

"Its my pleasure to meet you Burt, my mom and I would love for you to stay in our guesthouse till Kurt and Andy get settled and of course the bonding ceremony this weekend." I shook Burt's hand.

"Thats very kind of you and your mom Draco, oh by the way welcome to the family. Lizzy why don't you head home and pack a few things for us. We will head over once Kurt grabs his stuff and shrinks it." Burt kisses Lizzy's cheek before she heads out the door.

Kurt and I headed up to Kurt's room, to finish up.

"I like your parents, they seem nice. I just hope they like me. Do you want me to grab the stuff in the bathroom?" I ask.

"Thank you love, that would be great.i want to get back and unpacked before the kids get back."

**Kurt**

It wasn't to long before we had everything done and headed over to my parents place. Sam met us there to get the keys to my place. They would be the for our bonding on Saturday. Mom had coffee ready and waiting when we arrived. I just hoped that this would give Dra and I enough time to get everything set up before the boys got home.

" Kurt I know things will be fit in our room, we will but your dresser in my walking in closet for now. We will remodel the room later." Dra smiled.

We sat and drank our coffees, chatting about everyday things. Soon it was time to return to the manor. When we got back through the floo Misty was there to greet us.

"How can Misty being help Master Draco?" The elf bowed.

"Can you please take Andy things up to his room. And restore them to normal size?' Dra asked.

"It shall be done."

That was when Cissia entered the room. She lead us to the sitting room.

"Mom, Dad this is Narcissi- Draco's mom."

" Its a pleasure to meet you. I couldn't ask for a better mate for my son. I would have you stay in the guesthouse but its not ready; so I have had the guest suite prepared for you." She smiled.

I will have dippy show you where it is as I know you will want to freshen up before supper. Dippy please show the humbles to their room." Dippy bowed then showed mom and dad to their room.

"Were are the boys?" I ask.

They are washing up for supper they should be down soon."

"Love I think we should do the same" I winked at Dra.

"I will send Misty to get you when supper is ready." Cissia winked, as we headed up to our room.


	6. Wedding day

**wedding day**

**time jump**

**Kurt **

I was woken up to the sound of birds and a knock on my door.

"Dad gramma, told me to come get you. She made all your favourites for breakfast. I can't wait till this afternoon when Draco bonds to you and I get to have a second dad again. I wish that we could have stayed in the main house instead of the guest house." My son grinned. "Me too but it bad luck to see your mate the night before the bonding. You are right, Draco is going to be your new papa. You and Scorp are going to be staying with gramma and grumpy for a week while papa and I are on holiday. Are you boys all packed?" I asked.

"Yes daddy we are, i get to show my brother were we used to live and where I went to school. Then we come back so we can start school." Andy smiled as we headed down to breakfast before getting dressed.

**Draco **

Today is the day I bond fully to my love. The rose garden has been all set up for the ceremony. The boys are dressed in traditional royal blue veela robes. My robes are white with royal blue accents, Kurt's robes are royal blue with white accents. Our mothers' are in powder blue dresses. mel is Kurt's maid of honour and Shea is mine, Kurt picked his friend Wes as his best man and I chose Harry.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Kurt**

"Kurt, its time to get you bonded to your mate. Andy is waiting for you outside." Dad hugged me and head out. I was met at the front door by an excited Andy. He took my hand as we headed the the Rose garden. Andy and I took our places at the archway that had climbing roses growing up it.

The music started to play, thats when I saw my handsome mate and his son walk towards us. The bonding started by my dad wrapping a silver and blue bonding ribbon around our wrists. As he did this I felt Dra's magic mix with mine. Dad smiled, " this couple have come before us today, to bond together as soulmates. They promise to be there for each other ; to care for one another, Scorpius and Andy agree to loving brothers. Kurt, Draco by the power of merlin and the Ministry of Magic I now pronounce you bonded, you may now kiss." Dad said as he removed the bonding ribbon.

I leaded into Dra, then kissed him with deep passion. It was as if we were the only ones in the world.

We broke the kiss we the boys came over and hugged us.

'If you would like to stay, while the new family gets pictures taken you are more then welcome." Cissi led our guests to the dinning tent.

**Sometime later**

**Draco**

"Kurt,Draco will you please take your places on the dance floor; for your last dance be for heading to you honeymoon weekend." Mom announced as Kurt took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

Kurt wrapped me up in his arms as we swayed to the music. Kurt moved in and kissed my lips ever so gently. the music slowly died down. Kurt and I bid everyone a farewell. We headed to the bedroom to change.

Just as we had changed there was a knock on the door. "Enter boys." Kurt answered.

"How did you know it was the boys?' I asked.

"Just a sixth sense I guess." The boys hugged us. "We came to say goodnight."

"Goodnight boys, be good for grand-mere.' I told the boys.

'We will papa have fun. See you Monday." With one more hug, they were off to their room.

'Are you ready my love?' I ask.

'I am.'Kurt kissed me hard. As we flooed to the shell cottage by the sea.

I could not wait for the weekend get away, sure it was only a weekend but we would make the best of it.


End file.
